disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Magical World
Disney Magical World (Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life) is an upcoming Nintendo 3DS game coming to North America in 2014. It was released in Japan in 2013. Gameplay Disney Magical World features dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops and collecting Disney character cards. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. Official Art 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg|Goofy 06 Pluto - DMW.jpg|Pluto 07 Chip and Dale - DMW.jpg|Chip & Dale 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio 10 Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan 08 Tinker Bell - DMW.jpg|Tinker Bell 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie 10 Winnie The Pooh - DMW.jpg|Winnie the Pooh 13 Piglet - DMW.jpg|Piglet 14 Tigger.jpg|Tigger 11 Jack Skellington - DMW.jpg|Jack Skellington 18 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Gallery 01 DMW Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 DMW Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 DMW Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck 04 DMW Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck 05 DMW Goofy.jpg|Goofy 06 DMW Pluto.jpg|Pluto 07 DMW Chip.jpg|Chip 08 DMW Dale.jpg|Dale 09 DMW Huey Dewey Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 10 DMW Snow White.jpg|Snow White 11 DMW Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio 12 DMW Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Screenshots 02 DMW.jpg 14 DMW.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212334.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212336.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212338.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212340.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2212342.jpg 16 DMW.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440475.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440477.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440479.jpg 06 DMW.png 03 DMW.jpg 24 DMW.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440485.jpg Disney Worlds *'Magic Kingdom's World:' Castleton *'Cinderella's World:' Castle of Dreams *'Alice in Wonderland's World:' Wonderland *'Winnie the Pooh's World:' Hundred Acre Wood *'Aladdin's World:' Agrabah *'Pirates of the Caribbean's World:' Port Royal Disney Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks *Scrooge McDuck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip 'N' Dale *Pete *Snow White *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey *Pinocchio *Geppetto *Master Yen Sid *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother *Alice *Mad Hatter *March Hare *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Cheshire Cat *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Marie *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *Jack Skellington *Hercules *Phil *Lilo *Stitch *Captain Jack Sparrow Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Jim Cummings as Pete *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *David Ogden Stiers as Doc *Corey Burton as Grumpy *David Ogden Stiers as Happy *Bill Farmer as Sleppy *Jeff Bennett as Bashful *Bob Joles as Sneezy *Frank Welker as Dopey *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett as Geppetto *Corey Burton as Master Yen Sid *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Matt Nolan as Prince Charming *Russi Taylor as Fairy God Mother *Hayden Walch as Alice *Corey Burton as Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett as March Hare *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit *Corey Burton as Doorknob *Jim Cummings as Cheshire Cat *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Roger Craig Smith as Prince Phillip *Elsie Fisher as Maire *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *Travis Oates as Piglet *Jim Cummings as Tigger *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Jeff Bennett as Lumiere *David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth *Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts *Brandon Hender as Chip *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Frank Welker as Abu *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Robert Constanzo as Phil *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Jared Butler as Captain Jack Sparrow Category:Games Category:Video-games Category:Video Game